tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Love Is to Die
"Love Is to Die" is the ninth episode of season seven of the supernatural horror series True Blood and the eightieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Howard Deutch with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 17th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Love Is to Die" redirects to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on November 11th, 2014. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on September 1st, 2014. * This is the fifth and final episode of True Blood directed by Howard Deutch. He previously directed "Lost Cause". * This is the thirteenth episode of True Blood written by Brian Buckner. He previously wrote "Fire in the Hole". His next episode is "Thank You". * This is the final appearance of Ginger on True Blood. * This is the final appearance of Big John. Allusions * Reference is made to Longshadow in this episode. He was a bartender and Fangtasia and was killed by Bill Compton in the season one episode "Plaisir d'amour". As a consequence of this act, Bill was forced to turn Jessica Hamby into a vampire. Bloopers * Quotes * Eric Northman: I care about very few people in this world. A small handful of vampires... and you. .... * Jessica Hamby: Fuck you, Bill! .... * Pam De Beaufort: Mary came to me when she was younger than you; I don't know, about sixteen or seventeen. She was much prettier than I'm sure you ever were, but here's where you're the same. She thought she was too good to be a whore. She couldn't see that she was born a hooker, and a hooker was all she was ever going to be. Now, don't that sound like you? .... * Eric Northman: Death is scary. I've been avoiding it for a thousand years. .... * Bill Compton: Ask her if I can call on her tonight. She needs to understand this decision. She deserves to know. But I can't explain it to her if she doesn't give me the chance. Please. * Eric Northman: I'm over a thousand years old, Bill. If I had an aptitude for marriage counseling, don't you think I would have figured that out by now? .... * Pam De Beaufort: All you gotta do is drink this cunt's blood, and it will all be over. * Sarah Newlin: I'm not a cunt! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:True Blood/Season 7 episodes Category:True Blood/Episodes Category:2014/Episodes